


General and Commander

by Reading_Watching_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Watching_Writing/pseuds/Reading_Watching_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka always hoped to become a General, but she thought she'd be fighting for the Republic, not against an Empire in a Rebellion. Ahsoka is appointed as a general which brings up a few old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) I love Rebels as I did Clone Wars and, having grown up with Ahsoka, absolutely adore her character and cannot wait for some Ahsoka/Vader confrontation. I realise the show is centred on the ghost crew but I would love to see a little more Ahsoka and Rex and their interactions, hence the reason for writing this. Please leave a comment/review. Criticism or suggestions are appreciated also. Love to all xx

Ahsoka took a deep breath before walking into the room. It was her first briefing as a newly inducted general of the Rebellion. She had turned down the offer originally, preferring to work as an informant, spy and infiltrator. But Senator Organa had recently asked her once more.

_"We need someone with experience with leading troops on the ground and familiar in military strategy." the Senator said from behind his desk._

_"I'm sure there are others," she said, looking away. Since leaving the order she had been on her own and the possibility, no... the certainty of having troops and soldiers die under her command was not something she wished to rush back into._

_"Nobody that comes close to matching your experience, or skill Ahsoka." Bail replied, staring at her seriously. This wasn't just idle flattery, meant to tempt her into accepting, this was the truth. Although she had been a padawan in the Clone Wars, she knew military combat better than anyone else he knew, and he knew she had been trained expertly._

_Bail continued, "The battles won't be common, at least not for a while now. You'll be allowed, required even to continue your solo missions, both for the rebels and personal if you wish. But we need you as a general, specifically for ground battles and missions."_

_Ahsoka considered for a second, she was already affiliated and loyal to the rebellion and she knew in her heart they needed her to do this. She nodded, looking up at the Senator, "You've got yourself a general then," she said, voice light, but Bail could hear the sadness and pain lacing her acceptance._

Rex listened as Commander Sato begin the breifing, eyes glancing to Ahsoka, who was seated at the front. Up until today she had always stood with he and the ghost crew for official meetings and he had to wonder why she was now among the orders.

"Bail Organa recently appointed us a new general of the Rebellion." Sato continued, gesturing behind him. Rex watched as Ahsoka stood, showing no sign of happiness or joy at joining the ranks. "She'll be in charge of all ground campaigns and missions we can put her on. She'll finish the briefing for all of you heading down to the surface for this battle." Commander Sato and the few other officials left the room, heading back to their transport and command ship.

Ahsoka looked around. The troops before her were not soldiers, there was a mix of men and women, but many were old, relics of the Republic. Many looked to have military experience though, perhaps serving their individual planet's army or guard. Her eyes flickered to the ghost crew and her gaze lingered on Rex for a second, before her eyes snapped back to the holo table and she was all business.

"Right," she said, beginning her breifing "We'll be landing away from the main fire zone but the enemy do have bases set up, so we'll be fighting from the get go." she pointed to the zone on the map, highlighting it. "We'll land here and head together towards the fighting along this track. The natives loyal to the republic on the planet have engaged with Empire troops and our aim is to push the storm troopers back enough for an evac with the locals."

"Excuse me general," one trooper piped up. "Wouldn't we have more of a chance if we had two different forces?"

Ahsoka didn't miss a beat, "Ordinarily I'd agree wholeheartedly," she said, "But we have reason to believe they have bases here and here." she said lighting up two holograms, "Meaning a larger task force has more chance at passing through here rather than two smaller forces being outmanned and outgunned." She explained. "This way we can hopefully reach our target quicker, and minimise our casualties."

There were nods all round and Rex could see the troops warming to their new general. There had been curious looks as she was introduced, many, he presumed wondering who exactly she was to be appointed their general. But as she dived deeper into the strategy more and more began to nod, realizing her strategy and accepting her ideas easily. Rex looked back at the young woman commanding the attention of the room, she had grown so much, experienced so much in a time of war. It wasn't how anyone should grow up.

"We'll be leaving the ship 0800 hours, for now, Ghost crew get some rest as we jump to hyperspace. The rest of you do the same, but I want to see each one of you briefly as you leave. Dismissed," she said and they broke up. The ghost crew immeadiatly headed to their ship, stopping briefly to congratulate Ahsoka, Kanan especially nodding at her as they left.

Rex hung back, staying seated at the back of the room, watching as one by the one the now curious rebels approached their general. On each occasion she asked their name, their fighting experience and then thanked them, sincerely for their dedication. She shook each one of their hands after meeting them, and each left the room feeling confident in the general asking their names and taking time to know them before battle.

As the last soldier left, Rex watched her move to the window, standing, arms behind her back as she looked out at the depths of space in front of her.

He stood, feeling his body complain having sat for so long, reminding him of his age. He walked up beside her, joining her at the window. He glanced at her, she was staring straight ahead, eyes blankly fixed on a spot in the seemingly endless void.

"You really have grown up." he said quietly and she turned to look at him, eyes questioning. "I remember the first briefing I ever heard you give, on the bridge of the Resolute." he continued and the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly. " By then I'd seen you take down hundreds droids without a hint of fear but you looked so terrified in that briefing."

"I had just lost a squadron and injured an admiral," She reminded him playfully.

"You came through, your strategy saved the day." There was a moments silence and Rex continued. "And then your first official briefing he interrupted you so many times and the look on your face..." he trailed off as he noticed the sad smile that she allowed to creep onto her face.

"He'd be proud of you." Rex said softly and Ahsoka turned to face him.

"Rex..." she started and he anticipated her question before she even asked it. He had been waiting for it, ever since he came on board and now shook his head.

"I don't know what happened to him." he told her. "And I was too shocked to look for him afterwards, the three of us that had our chips removed fled, shot after by our own brothers."

Ahsoka looked back out into space, nodding. She had almost been expecting this, it seemed nobody she had tracked down knew what had happened to her master, and her heart ached even more over the fact that she might never know exactly what happened to him. She had felt so much pain at the time of order 66, each death had added to the pain she felt in the force, as hundreds of Jedi left the living world. But that pain had been nothing compared to when she felt the disappearence of his force presence. The pure light and happiness that she had still been able to feel after all her time away was all of a sudden gone, and she had near collapsed on her knees, perhaps a universe away when it hit her.

"I miss him," It was a whisper, barely there. She always disliked admitting weakness or pain but the man beside her she trusted absolutely.

"I served under Skywalker for a long time," Rex told her, "Came to know him pretty well. He cared about you, a lot."

Ahsoka nodded, she had never doubted her master's affections, their bond had been strong, even for their master and apprentice relationship. He had been a brother, a father even for her.

"It nearly destroyed him when you left."

Ahsoka held up a hand, "Don't. Please Rex, don't" she said. It had seemed like an age ago that she had walked down the steps in front of the Jedi temple, but the pain was still fresh, as if it were yesterday. She had always felt guilty for leaving her master, she could feel the pain it caused him as she walked away from him. She didn't want to hear the pain she had caused him. She would remember and cherish his memory fondly, but didn't want to hear what he was like without her.

"Do I deserve this?" her voice was small, uncertain of herself. "I left the Jedi, and the republic. I left my master and my troops..."

Rex turned to face her and she instinctivly turned to look back at him. "You left because you could feel something was wrong. You didn't blindly follow along and if you had, you'd probably be dead now. You had one of the greatest teachers in the republic, and I watched as you learnt and grew into a great leader yourself. There's no-one better for this position than you."

"I had two great teachers." Ahsoka smiled at him, her confidence returning.

Looking back at Rex, she remembered for the millionth time how glad she was to have him here. Someone, just someone from her old days that she knew, that she could confide in and trust. She had always appreciated the captain's company in the Clone Wars and having someone to talk to who really knew her was a luxury she had been without for so long now.

"I.." she paused, before continuing, looking at the man before her. "I always hoped to be a general Rex, but I always thought I'd be fighing for the Republic, not committing treason against an Empire."

Rex put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed into his touch, trusting him. "You're fighting on the side of good, no matter the opponent or backing."

They were both silent for a moment. "You'll make a damn good general, Ahsoka." he told her. "Already those troops trust you, I could see it as you spoke to them, as you took time to meet them."

Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm going to need a Commander Rex," she replied, "Feel like a promotion?"

Rex considered for a second, "There are more able bodied troops out there, Kanan and Ezra are both Jedi, why me?"

Ahsoka smirked, "Because a wise man once told me experience outranks everything. And if that's true you already outrank everyone who was in that room." she replied.

Rex laughed, nodding to show his acceptance. He may not have had the right to, but he himself was proud of the woman the young girl he had first met had grown into. He had watched her grow, watched her mature and develop not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. He had seen her triumphs and been there in her despairs, admittedly capturing her in the process but he had been there. He had no doubt she had plenty of experience of her own now, of battle, of strategy and of life, perhaps even surpassing his own, seeing as he was stuck in a walker for a good portion of his life. "Not everyone General," he said, saluting her, "Not everyone."


End file.
